User blog:Daizo55/Arataka Reigen Vs. Alex Jones- Anime Vs. Everything
Conmen who wield their power in ways that don't entirley differ (conspiracies vs. hoax ghosts), but under it all, there's a clear, slightly misguided, want to change the world. Battle Anime Vs. Everything '' ''VS! '' '' Alex Jones: Can’t best me in this infowar, it’s clear I can’t be undermined! This skinny conman faces the master? Man, you’re destroyed by design! Your student may have grown that broccoli, but you’re fluffier than wattle! Face it! The only sprits you can handle come straight out the bottle! Spend less time at the bar, and go give your boy a push! Try to plant '''yourself in lies, but I already saw through Bush! I’ll make unlike pussy mainstream news, and keep this battle simple! Cave your fucking face in, leave way worse than Dimples! '''Artaka Reigen: Tried to forge a cult of personality? You’re closer to the Klan! Yikes, seems a lineman can’t spit a decent line, man! Reporting the facts? That’s rich. As for the news? You’re unfit! My rhymes hit toxic like disease, essential oils ain’t blocking shit! And I catch your drift clear, “Politicians are puppets!” Went too broad, now you’re stuck fighting the Muppets! I guess I should congratulate you, you’ve got kids in the basement under your heel… But you can’t dodge my verbal shots, you don’t even believe they’re real! Alex Jones: I’m insignificant?! Guess who helped Donald got elected? Those bars you spit are salty, but I guess that’s to be expected! I’ll claw up a scrubby conman, this middleweight’s been let lose! Those barbs you threw were dainty, no wonder your parents pegged you a masseuse! I’ve got you Trump-ed when it comes to words but I’ll still put your ass through pain! When I continue dispensing burns even hotter than Hillary's domain! Artaka Reigen: Pulling out of this insult trade war? Guess you’re really like the Don! 45 years old, yet middle-school conspiracies are the sandy hill you choose to die on. You’re schticks old and tired, this Hick isn’t even original! Your strongest fight’s gainst’ “SJ-Dubbyas”, I handle real “thought criminals”! Reigens bars are shocking ya’, reminiscent of the vice president! It’s obvious, your “fire” bars hit softer than yourself pre-supplement. Alex Jones: You’re not a genuinely good guy! Soft to pass like the divine tree! You’d make me want to change the channel, but you got laughed off TV! Guess you’re gonna act like Zuckerberg and say I’m a clown! My bars flame like your office! Where was Obama when that shit went down?! Your student’s proof of vaccines! He’s just not okay! Meanwhile I have a flow potent enough to turn the freakin frogs gay! BUT I’M A GODDAMN PATRIOT! AND I WILL OPPOSE THE SILENCE! LEAVE YOU MOBBED IN THE STREET, YOUR GREATEST ABILITIES A PHOTOSHOP LISCENE! Artaka Reigen: Careful there, graphic exorcism will leave your reputation nullified. Brush up on your suits man, guess that’s one way of white genocide... Your conspiracies are contrived. The most bloated World Order since Hogan! Should’ve stayed smart and ducked this fight, like your cagematch ‘gainst Joe Rogan! You’ll can call me uneducated, but you should acknowledge… I’m an above average student, you failed community college. Made a mess of this fight like any rally you’ve attended! You’re predictable. A little birdy told me…this account has been suspended? Who Won? Alex Jones Arataka Reigen Category:Blog posts